talesofdestinyfandomcom-20200213-history
Dragons
Dragons are one of the First Races, those which existed before the Dawn War. Dragons are creatures of exceptional power and intelligence, can be divided into two affiliations and ten species. History Dragon legends reach back into the mysterious past prior to the Dawn War, and no legends still extant indicate a creator of dragons. It is consistent with draconic psychology to believe that dragons created themselves. The first dragon is Bahamut, the Platinum Dragon. While all dragons accept Bahamut was the first of their race, most chromatic dragons swear their allegiance to Bahamut's great rival, Tiamat. The stories of their wars and contentions make up the majority of draconic history, and it is almost impossible to discern true history from myth. Groupings Dragons can be divided into two groups: the Foes of Bahamut, which are generally chromatic, and the Friends of Bahamut, which are generally metallic. The chromatic dragons are: *Red *Black *Green *Blue *White The metallic dragons are: *Gold *Silver *Bronze *Copper *Brass Language Draconic is sometimes called the language of magic, and it is certainly true that most magical writings are in Draconic. Written in an alphabet also called Draconic, the language is a complex and beautiful one, capable of great poetry as well as exacting precision. Draconic, along with Common, is spoken in all societies. Government Chromatic dragons generally accept no ruler or government, each dragon considering itself as the pinnacle of authority and power. Metallic dragons generally consider themselves part of the larger draconic nation, an extremely loose concept that consists primarily of respecting older and more powerful metallic dragons, regardless of their specific colouration. Silver dragons specifically have a more structured government, consisting of a hereditary monarchy. Military Only the bronze and silver dragons have anything that could be described as a military organisation, a single dragon being considerably more powerful than an army in itself. Bronze dragons have been known to serve in a warrior-cult called the Order of the Sacred Chapel, centered around the southern Guardian Mountains. Silver dragons of a militaristic bent join the Platinum Guard, which serves as the guard for the King of the Silver Dragons and his senior priests. Expansion Dragons, regardless of their affiliation, are not social creatures and typically dwell alone, in secluded caves or other remote locations. Those few that prefer the company of others generally locate themselves within a city of their preferred companions with their consent. Major cities There is only one draconic city - the great Cloud-Castle of the Silver King. Vast beyond words, the Cloud-Castle is home to hundreds of silver dragons, as well as the Great Temple of Bahamut and one of the greatest libraries on the planet. Relations with other races All dragons are aware of their considerable personal power, and this colours all their relationships with "lesser" races. Chromatic dragons are generally cruel and arrogant, while metallic dragons tend to be patronising and condescending. Few dragons have formed friendly relationships with other races, although those that have are fierce in their loyalty. Culture Draconic culture stretches back into a past so distant none can remember it, and the age and sophistication of it is evident in every aspect. Draconic art and literature are in voracious demand, but is exceptionally hard to acquire because of the way that dragons defend their creations. Religion The draconic religion is sharply divided into a duality between the wisdom of Bahamut and the ambition of Tiamat, and no middle ground is accepted. Each dragon chooses one of these two to worship, and that affiliation does not change. Draconic worshippers of any other deity are rare enough to be unheard of, and such a creature would likely find itself considered heretic by both sides. Category:Races